maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End
Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End is a take-off of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End and is spoofed with Disney's Peter Pan. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 6: [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']]. Summary Jack Sparrow teams up with Captain Hook to defeat Peter Pan. References *Popeye *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Looney Tunes'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_simpsons the Simpsons] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Survivor_(TV_series) Survivor] *Ke$ha *Tik Tok *Daffy Duck *Donald Duck *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extreme_Makeover:_Home_Edition Extreme Makeover: Home Edition] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_Runway Project Runway] *Randy Jackson *Ellen DeGeneres *Tyra Banks *Lost *Cap'n Crunch *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(series) Twilight] *MPAA (the R-rating) * A Trip to the Moon Characters *Jack Sparrow *Gilligan *Pirates *Captain Hook *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Daffy Duck *Peter Pan *Lost Boys *Popeye *Bluto *Randy Jackson *Ellen DeGeneres *Tyra Banks *Hurley *Edward Cullen *Roy *Cap'n Munch Transcript (Scene begins in space. Littered with Spacenook Aliens and an Alfred E. Neuman moon.) Pirate: Captain, considering the ship's currently, uh, floating in space, there's concern we may be lost. Jack Sparrow: Lost? Of course not. Our bearings: Second star to the left, straight on 'til morning? Pirate: Captain, we're approaching some sort of land beyond imagination! (They arrive at Neverland.) Captain Hook: Jack Sparrow? Is that really you? It's been forever! Jack Sparrow: My old friend, "Captain 2-Hands". Captain Hook: Wow, we do need to catch up! (Title card: Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End) Jack Sparrow: Wait, you spent all this time fighting a kid in green tights? Captain Hook: But there's a crocodile, too! He makes the most horrible sound whenever he's here: "Tik Tok". Jack Sparrow: Like a clock? Captain Hook: No, that annoying Ke$ha song! Tick-Tock Crocodile: (To the tune of "Tik Tok") (Scene goes to the ship. Again.) Jack Sparrow: Point is, mate: Pirates are heroes now, you're allowed to win. (Scene goes to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys at a flag saying "Captain Smellyface") Peter Pan: Hey, Hook! Look at your flag! That's you! You look like that! Captian Hook: Will you help me? Jack Sparrow: I'll do better than that. I'll give you a makeover! (Title card: Extreme Renovation: Pirate Edition) Jack Sparrow: Hmmm, more swaying, less frills, move your facial hair, some dreadlocks, bring out your eyes, and finally, dirt. (Hook coughs) Jack Sparrow: What do you think? (Cut to Randy Jackson, Ellen DeGeneres, and Tyra Banks at the judges table labeled "Project Pirate".) Tyra Banks: Captain Hook, you are the world's next top pirate! Captain Hook: Yes! Woo Hoo! (Sparrow and Hook high five, Hook stabs Sparrow's hand with his hook hand.) Both: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Scene cuts to Hurley stranded on a tropical island wearing an "I'M LOST" tee.) (Then, Hook fights the Lost Boys) Captain Hook: I feel great, like I could take on the whole world! Peter Pan: Woohoo! Nice guy''liner, Hook. Got a hot date? '''Captain Hook': Oh, I'LL GET YOU, PETER-- Jack Sparrow: Ahem! Peter Pan: Please! Pirates may be cool now, but staying a kid will always be cooler! Right, Eddie? (Cuts to Edward Cullen on the mast) Edward Cullen: I'm moody. Peter Pan: Little girls eat that up. Jack Sparrow: (Still fighting the Lost Boys) Hey, Hook, know what I'm gonna do later? Drive a car. Captain Hook: (Still fighting the Lost Boys) Really? I was planning on voting. Peter Pan: HEY, NOT FAIR! Jack Sparrow: Of course, we can always just go to an R-rated movie. Peter Pan: STOP IT!! (Flies down, but gets caught in the shipmast) (Later, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys have been captured!) Jack Sparrow: Now, finally, the treasure of Neverland will be ours! Captain Hook: Uh, Peter Pan doesn't actually have any treasure. Jack Sparrow: You've been chasing this brat for years and he's BROKE?? Captain Hook: Yes, but he cut off my hand! Jack Sparrow: Big deal. Tell that to ROY. (Cuts to Roy, with a peg-body) Roy: I think I got a splinter in my neck. Captian Hook: Look at it this way: At least we have each other, Ja-- Jack? Jack Sparrow: (Back on his ship) Sorry, captain, but there are OTHER pirates out there who need my help. Ain't that right, Cap'n Munch? (Cuts to Cap'n Munch, with a bowl of SQUID!) Cap'n Munch: I don't think a squid is part of a complete breakfast! Jack Sparrow: But it stays soggy in milk. (Cap'n Munch leans over and barfs, ending the segment) Trivia *The Crocodile sounds nothing like Ke$ha's "Tik Tok." And it's a good thing, 'cause Ke$ha is a pain to listen to. *Ke$ha's "Tik Tok" is also on Just Dance 2. *The MAD Season 1 DVD says, "Pirates of the Carribean 4: Journey to Neverland," but that is the wrong title. *Protagonists: Captain Hook and Captain Jack Sparrow *Antagonists: Peter Pan and his goons *This is the first time that Twilight was parodied, and then made a huge phenomenon on MAD. *If you look closely on the ship, you can see Popeye and Bluto! (Bluto was trying to beat up Popeye.) *This is the second time MAD spoofed Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. *The segment had two title cards: "Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End" and "Extreme Renovation: Pirate Edition". *Tinker Bell is not seen in this spoof. WHAT A WASTE OF PETER PAN! *Pirates can't drive cars, vote, or go to R-rated movies in reality. *If you look closely, you could see the ''Survivor'' logo. *Gilligan from the TV series ''Gilligan's Island'' appears as one of Jack Sparrow's crew members. *Daffy Duck appears on Captain Hook's ship wearing Donald Duck's cloths. * The moon with A. E. Newman's face with the rocket in his eye is a reference to the 1902 iconic french silent film A Trip to the Moon. Category:Movie Parodies Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Death